deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Spy vs Hoxton/@comment-5714457-20160101144420
Might as well actually pull up things with a prediction: The Spy: *+Backstab will be lethal if it connects *+Hoxton can't counter the Invis Watch through any means other than attacking blindly in hopes a bullet will hit him *+Presumably more combat experience *+Equal in smarts *+Disguise Kit could keep him from detection... *-...Although its usefulness here will be called into question *-Physically outclassed *-More suited to stealth than combat *-Inferior arsenal *-Sapper is useless in this fight *-Hoxton's Dodge will make it difficult to hit him *-Not as good at long range *-Not able to sustain himself, unlike Hoxton, who can Hoxton: *+Physically stronger *+Faster and more agile courtesy of Dodge *+More durable *+More options *+Equal in smarts *+Can stay in the fight for longer thanks to his First Aid Kits *+Is not afraid to go loud in missions, unlike Spy who relies more on stealth *+Can simply pepper Spy with bullets using Swan Song if the Spy does somehow kill him *-Presumably less combat experience *-Backstab will be lethal if it connects *-Hoxton can't counter the Invis Watch or the Disguises through any means other than attacking blindly in hopes that he will be uncovered Now I like both Team Fortess and Payday, but as far as this match goes, Hoxton's really the only guy here who seems to take the edge. As far as arsenal goes, any and all of Spy's Sappers are pretty much as good as useless given that Hox hasn't got anything electronical weapons-wise to use. Even if Spy is permitted multiple Primarys/Knives, each one is situational aside from the standard stuff. Hoxton's guns, on the other hand, are mutli-purpose, and they don't need to keep to one task if the situation calls for it. Hoxton's also got more options, to that end, and can simply change between them. Hoxton's also far more sustainable. Even if Spy damages him critically, he can simply top himself off with a First Aid Kit and get straight back to action. And he can do so fourteen times in total with Uppers Aced, and can deploy and use it in around two seconds with Quick Fix Aced. So it's going to take quite some time before Hoxton runs out of resources. Now, it could be true that the Invisibility Watch or the Disguise Kit could help elude the heister, but... that can be countered too. Since Hoxton has 3 grenades on hand, they could be used to determine where he is. If a red aura or an "ally" is hurt by them, then Spy is uncovered. Now, it's possible he could disguise himself as someone other than a RED or BLU Team member... but he's still going to have to choose a disguise carefully. If the character in question seems out of place, Hoxton will gain suspicion on him. And given that he knows of Hoxton or the Payday Gang, it's very possible he could make the wrong choice in disguise (especially if it's Houston he disguises as!). There's also, finally, the core of their characters and how they go about their business. Spy and Hoxton both do jobs that require stealth and loud scenarios, but the thing is, Spy is more reliant on the stealth aspect because... well, he can't last long in a full-out confrontation. Sure his backstabs will take down enemies in one shot - which may just about apply here - but he relies on opponents being unaware of his presence to do so. His stealthy demanour and his capabilities is a balance to being joint-lowest health in the team, alongside Scout, Engie and Sniper. Hoxton does do stealth from time to time, but even if it goes to Plan B, he's more than capable of doing his job and delivering the hurt alongside his team. So really, you can't expect him to back out of this one. Add that to the fact that Hox is stronger, faster and tougher than the Spy, and really it seals the deal. Tl;dr version: Even with the Spy's cunningness and equipment to get the jump on the heister, there will be one suited man to leave alive. And that suited man will be Hoxton.